


Love game

by cezy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cezy/pseuds/cezy
Summary: Love is one of life's games that he never knew the rules to- and no one bothered to explain them to him either. The only thing he is aware of is that the game must have at least two players. The prize is ultimate happiness./ Oikuroo one shot in which Oikawa looks back on his and Kuroo's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains flashbacks. If it's written in past tense, it's a flashback. Sorry if there's any confusion, I am still experimenting with writing flashbacks!
> 
> This is a short oikuroo self-indulgence; there isn't a lot of context to their relationship, but basically they meet in university and eventually move in together after graduating.
> 
> Edit: I have decided to write this & repost it, as there are quite a lot of grammatical errors. Thank you for those that commented & have genuinely enjoyed this work.

Love is one of life's games that he never knew the rules to- and no one bothered to explain them to him either. The only thing he is aware of is that the game must have at least two players. The prize is ultimate happiness.

And as he stands in front of the broad window, fingers pressed to the cold glass, the only thing on his mind is love, that unexplained game everyone goes through at some point in their lives. The city shines like diamonds before him, shadowing the stars' light. The sight draws a nostalgic sigh from his lips.

Warmth and pressure encompasses his body as long arms pull him against a body that generates way too much body heat. A mouth is on his neck, sucking a mark that he could barely find the power to protest against.

“Deep in thought, are we?”

Tooru can only nod absent-mindedly, corners of his lips curling for a brief moment. In the window he can see their reflection, Tetsuro’s eyes piercing into his troubled ones. A tremble runs through him; he doesn’t need to tell Tetsuro anything for the other has a talent of reading him like an open book.

“I’ll finish unpacking my stuff. Don't think yourself to death.”

A difficult request for someone like Tooru, whose biggest portion of life has been lived in the depths of his mind, twisting synapses and questions way above his knowledge.

Life hasn't been the best for him. Not because he might have grown unloved (no- he had everything a child would want) but because from a very young age he has been hyperaware of what is happening around him, in the world, in space. This too advanced for his age awareness follows him like a plague, filling him with existential dread whenever he clings to happiness.

For the longest time, he felt alone in that constant suffering.

Until he met Tetsuro, that is.

They met in the university’s library, on a rainy day of May. The library is a sanctuary, a hideout for the trouble and the lonely. Among books, one cannot feel alone. As such, Tooru had sought refuge in the library that day, if only to escape from the intrusive thoughts that tormented him.

Back then, he had taken an interest towards theology and was reading a book that criticised the idea of a heaven and a hell after death. When he died, where would he go? Would he go to hell for not being a follower of Christ? Wouldn’t that be unfair? What about the humans that died before their baptism, or about the heroes that killed to protect? Why was there a need for such a strict classification?

As he was asking himself these questions, the book had suddenly been snatched from his hands and, startled, Tooru let out a cry of surprise. The book was in the hands of Tetsuro, who was skimming through it with an unimpressed expression. Moments later he raised his head and locked eyes with Tooru, his mouth having moved into a sly grin.

“This is a load of bullshit.”

Tooru had been offended by that blunt statement, as well as by the fact that a stranger had simply took the book from his hands, and he stood up from his seat with his fists clenched by his sides.

“Excuse me?! If you want to debate the philosophy in the book you’re more than welcome to, but I doubt ‘ _this is a load of bullshit’_ is a strong enough argument.” His reply came more heated than he meant to; he hardly let anger get to him but back in that moment, something about Tetsuro’s frivolous demeanour had ticked him off.

“It’s bullshit. You’re reading a low-grade work about the existence of something beyond death, instead of seeking higher grounds to research into and consider.”

At that, Tooru had crossed his arms but a cheeky retort came to his mind which made him say, impishly, “Hard to believe that someone with such a terrible hair-do has knowledge beyond the eighth grade.”

That had Tetsuro’s consternation for his expression of mischief had turned to one of annoyance. He was about to reply when the librarian showed up next to them and asked them to leave the building as they were disturbing the other people in the library.

Outside, it was still pouring. To their misfortune, the building offered no shelter against the rain so they had to endure the cold raindrops that soaked into their clothes by the minute. Tooru was truly mad by then; he had come to the library, his sanctuary, to escape from his thoughts and he had been forced to leave just because of one person. He looked at Tetsuro in that moment with burning fury and he was going to roar his anger if it wasn’t for Tetsuro starting to laugh--- and what a hearty, beautiful laugh he had at that. It twisted Tooru’s stomach and made his rage slowly vanish until he was also laughing at the situation they were in--- at the sheer irony of being kicked out of the library because of a book.

They walked together towards the student halls after that, continuing their debate under Tetsuro’s jacket which shielded them from the rain and brought their bodies terribly close. That was their first meeting.

Turning away from the window, Tooru glances at Tetsuro, who is taking clothes out of a box to hang them in the closet. Their new apartment is still empty save for the basic furniture -bed, tables, wardrobe, and the likes-  yet, despite that, he already feels at home in there and that feeling must be attributed to Tetsuro’s presence.

“Tetsu…” Roseate lips almost sigh the name. Looking up, Tetsuro raises a questioning eyebrow. The inquiring expression only intensifies as Tooru strides towards him and nothing can prepare him for that sudden, burning kiss against his mouth.

Their first kiss happened on Tooru’s birthday in July. They had known eachother for two months by then and their debates had led to a strange friendship; there was trust and there was comfort, but perhaps none of them had foreseen anything more than amicability between them.

They had gone silent in the middle of a debate when they realised that their hands were touching. Looking into eachother’s eyes, they searched for a glimmer of hope and confirmation and they had both leaned in at the same time. That kiss had been as sweet as summer wine and as hot as that burning day of July. They both had a thirst for the other that they had not been aware of until that moment and they let everything pour into that kiss until they were breathless and gasping for breath against eachother’s lips.

Similarly to that moment, Tooru is pouring everything in his kiss right now. It’s January; there is no burning summer sun to cast on their bodies. Tetsuro tastes like smoke and Tooru had drank three cups of coffee earlier. This kiss is nothing like their first kiss; this one is bitter, stinging, but their passion and hunger for eachother is still the same and the moment Tetsuro kisses back, both of their bodies start to warm up. His hand trails up Tooru’s back and when he shivers from his cold fingers, so does Tetsuro.

They’re not as virginal this time as they were when they first kissed. Legs tremble and fingers grasp at their clothes, almost as if insulted that the fabric has the courage to stand between them. The need for skin to skin contact is crucial in this moment and they undress eachother chaotically as their lips continue to devour eachother, parting only when there’s a need to remove a top.

They fall on the bed with a thud and Tooru is sitting bare-skinned on top of Tetsuro, with his hair a mess that Tetsuro indulges in running his fingers through before gripping on the strands tightly and pulling. The pain causes a groan of delight from Tooru, who bares his neck for Tetsuro’s merciless teeth.

The first time they shagged had been, inevitably, in the library they had been kicked out of the day they first met. It was nearing closing time and the lights were being turned off in the empty sections of the buildings. Having managed to hide from the librarian behind a bookshelf, they were on the edge as they waited for the footsteps to grow more and more distant until it was safe to consider themselves undiscoverable.

The intimacy the darkness brought, the smell of old books, the adrenaline rushing from the possibility of being caught in the act… all these acts made the two of them tremble with excitement. They fucked against the bookshelf dedicated to religion which had been Tooru’s proposal and, to no surprise, Tetsuro had found the idea incredibly arousing.

“Tetsuro-- Harder--“ He’s fucked to the point that tears roll down his cheeks, body shaking with each thrust into his body. The air in the room is hot and he feels like he can’t breathe so in a desperate attempt to regain control over his body, he wraps his arms around Tetsuro and clings to him, crying into his ear just how good he makes him feel. Tetsuro isn’t in a better shape either; his hips push erratically and he bites Tooru’s already bruised neck when the pleasure gets impossibly ecstatic.

This is their own game of love. There is no single winner, and there are no rules. Tooru doesn’t need to know them in order to play the game because, when he cums so hard that he sees stars in the back of his mind, he knows that he has already won it.


End file.
